Game Over
by ShizuNight
Summary: -Trato hecho- un apretón de manos marcó el destino de Yukino Auguria, quien sería la próxima presa del Príncipe Slayer [Por un mundo con más StingYu][Sting Eucliffe/ Yukino Auguria]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sus personajes son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, este es otro de mis nuevos proyectos y esta vez es un fanfic StingYu. La verdad es que nunca había escrito una historia sobre esta pareja pero es que en serio amo la idea de que ellos dos queden juntos.

* * *

 **Game Over [Prólogo]**

 _Si de verdad me amabas ¿Por qué me traicionaste?_

 **Prólogo: El Juego ha Terminado.**

Ante los ojos de todos, la carta fue rota en pedazos al igual que el corazón de la tierna chica de cabello blanco que se encontraba al frente del chico que juró amarla.

Sting Eucliffe mostró una sonrisa cínica y con voz arrogante le mencionó a su amigo:

-El Juego ha Terminado…


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sus personajes son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de Game Over, espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo Review.

* * *

 **Game Over [Capítulo I]**

 _Haber sido elegida por ti,_

 _Fue como caer en la boca del lobo._

 _¿Qué ganabas con eso?_

 **Capítulo I: The game starts.**

Con nervios se presentó frente a todos sus compañeros. Algunas de las féminas la examinaban con la mirada y los hombres la ignoraban. Suponía que era porque no tenía un gran atractivo físico o algo por estilo. Pero es que no cualquier chica de este siglo traería una falda que le llegara por debajo de las rodillas ni traerían su cabello agarrado en dos trenzas.

-M-Mucho gusto – el pánico la invadió- Soy Yukino A-Auguria.

Nadie le prestó atención y realmente agradecía eso, regresó a su asiento que se encontraba al fondo del salón justo alado de la ventana. No llamó la atención de nadie y tampoco tuvo alguna conversación durante todo el primer periodo de clases.

La campana del receso sonó, todos empezaron a salir en grupos, nuevamente nadie la tomó en cuenta. No pudo evitar sentirse triste pero ya sabía que eso iba a suceder. Recogió su almuerzo y cuando estaba por salir del salón-que estaba completamente vacío- se topó con una chica de casi su misma estatura con el cabello de un hermoso color azul. Ella pasó de largo rápidamente como s su vida dependiese de eso.

Durante todo el camino mientras buscaba un lugar en donde almorzar no pudo evitar pensar en esa extraña situación que vivió hace apenas unos minutos antes ¿Quién sería es chica?

Tan desconcertada iba que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con algo o más bien dicho: alguien. La muchacha que conoció hace apenas unos minutos ahora se encontraba toda golpeada.

-¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- la chica de cabellos azules se aferró a ella y empezó a llorar. No entendía nada pero lo único que podía hacer por ahora era apoyarla.

 **…..**

Con fiereza besó los labios de la sexy chica que tenía en sus piernas, gozaba tener ese tipo de compañías porque no las disfrutaba solamente él, ya que sus amigos eran iguales. Rodeo la cintura de la peli-negra con un solo brazo y con el otro disfrutaba masajeando aquel atributo que tanto amaba.

-¡Vayan a un motel!- le gritó uno de los tantos chicos que odiaba presenciar aquellas escenas.

-Púdrete- nadie le decía a Sting Eucliffe lo que tenía que hacer. Y quien se atrevía a cuestionarlo pagaba muy caro.

-Sting- lo llamó su mejor amigo- Tenemos que ir a la cancha, ya casi acaba el receso y no porque seas el mejor jugador te dejaran otra vez saltarte los entrenamientos.

-Moo, no te vayas, Sting-kun- chilló la mujer de cabellera negra. Sting sonrió y se paró de su asiento soltando bruscamente a su acompañante-¡Oye!- se quejó.

-Cariño- con voz sarcástica la nombró- ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquel chico con actitud arrogante y mirada escalofriante. La chica tembló y se alejó de ese lugar. Los amigos del rubio rieron y juntos fueron a la cancha donde los esperaba su entrenador.

 **…..**

La chica de cabellera azulada había dejado de llorar y no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Yukino no sabía que decir, de todos modos era nueva y no era nadie para esa chica, así que no esperaba que ella le dijese algo.

-Gracias- susurró casi de manera inaudible.

-¿Eh?- acaso le estaba agradeciendo- D-De nada.

-No deberías hablar conmigo- le dijo de manera sombría. Los ojos de la peli-blanca se entristecieron, fue una tonta al pensar que esa chica podía llegar a ser su amiga- Si lo haces… tal vez te harán lo mismo que a mí.

Eso la sorprendió, esa chica no le había dicho eso porque no la quisiera cerca, más bien la estaba protegiendo. Algo dentro de su interior se sintió cálido y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Sintió claramente cómo se tensó su acompañante pero nunca vio una intención de alejarse por parte de ella.

-Me llamo Juvia, Juvia Lockser- le susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-Yukino Auguria- con una sonrisa le dijo su nombre, quizás esa chica puede hacer que sus días en esa institución no sean tan malos.

Se separaron y la Lockser le empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado. Se sorprendió cuando escucho por boca de su nueva amiga que era despreciada por todos desde que entró. No pudo ni siquiera imaginar por todas las cosas horrendas que ella debió de haber pasado. Sin embargo de algo estaba segura y era que se apoyarían la una a la otra.

 **….**

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé- le contestó observando a las dos chicas que salían del baño- Bueno, más bien solo sé que la peli-azul se llama Juvia y la otra ¿Creo que es nueva?

-Interesante- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su acompañante- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

-Vaya, vaya – los orbes rubíes brillaron de emoción- Hace tiempo que no jugamos, Sting.

-Rogue- observó fijamente a su presa- Haré a esa chica de la época feudal mi mujer.

-Fantástico- los dos sonrieron- ¿Cuál será el límite de tiempo?

-Un mes- respondió entusiasmado- Nadie se resiste al Príncipe Slayer.

-Entonces-….- Trato hecho- un apretón de manos marcó el destino de esa chica.

-El juego ha empezado-


End file.
